The invention pertains to washing devices utilized for washing solid and liquid particles out of gases, for example exhaust gases from enamel or paint-spraying installations used for painting vehicle bodies or other items.
The exhaust gas or air is normally washed by means of a nozzle having an inlet to receive a mixture of particle-containing gases and a washing liquid which is atomized in the nozzle, and an outlet through which the mixture is drawn and washed by the atomized washing liquid.
Washing devices of this type may be utilized for segregating, washing, wetting and cleaning exhaust air from enamel-spraying chambers, abrasion machines and evaporizers. The washing devices generally used in the industry are adapted to wash out adhesive particles, dust or any contaminating particles contained in exhaust air.
In the conventional devices exhaust air containing fine particles such as enamel particles is fed through a stream of atomized washing liquid. In such mode of washing the particles such as lacquer particles are adhered to the droplets of the washing liquid whereby a reduction of tackiness and coagulation of the particles, e.g. lacquer particles is initiated.
The separation of air from the washing liquid and particles taken place in an under pressure chamber installed below the enamel-spraying chamber. The known washing devices are often utilized for cleaning exhaust air in spraying chambers for painting vehicle bodies. Such washing devices are disclosed, for example in German Pat. Nos. 1,427,597; 2,800,668; and 1,266,188.
The known constructions of washing devices are, however, disadvantageous in that a high energy consumption is required to obtain a satisfactory degree of removal of lacquer particles.